


War & You

by Dracosmalfoyyyy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosmalfoyyyy/pseuds/Dracosmalfoyyyy
Summary: "𝒲𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔, 𝑀𝓊𝒹𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹."Mia Glade is your typical Muggle-born Gryffindor girl. She's passionate, trusting, brave and courageous. With the Wizarding World on the brink of war, Mia must adapt to the changes around her. One change she certainly notices right away is the smug grin no longer adorns Draco Malfoy's lips. She never expected what happened next.Based on The Half Blood Prince and onwards.Rating: Mature.Warning: This will be a bit of a slow burner.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Beginning

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled. A smile immediately tugged at both corners of the young women's lips, the feeling of relief washing over her as she hopped off the wooden stall and walked towards the Gryffindor table. 

Mia, like a few of her classmates, was a Muggle born witch. She had grown up in Surrey most of her life to parents who were none the wiser about magic and the Wizarding World. Entering Hogwarts at age 11, everything she had experienced from the moment she had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter had been completely new to her. 

She could remember the first time she stepped foot into Diagon Alley, seeing the lopsided shops that sold everything and anything a witch or wizard could need. Flourish and Blotts bookstore, packed to the brim full of all kinds of books. Gringotts, a most important bank that sat unevenly at the end of the alley. Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, a small little store that sold every ingredient you could think of for potions classes. However, one had always stuck in her mind all of these years. Ollivander's, a mysterious little shop that had been there since 382 B.C that sold wands had been her favourite store the first time she visited Diagon Alley. The dimly lit store had shelves upon shelves full of wands and had been owned and run by the Olivander family since the Roman settlement in the United Kingdom.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He said. 

Mia peered down at her own wand, cedar wood, 12 ¾" and a dragon heartstring core. She remembered thinking about how beautiful her wand was, the simple yet elegant pattern of swirls that adorned the handle all the way down to the tip but also at how beautiful that something this small could cast such brilliant spells. 

Above all, Hogwarts school had been her home for the last five years. The magnificent castle held many of her favourite memories and was also home to her best friends. She could still remember walking up and down the schools many corridors during her first year, exploring every part of the castle that she could until she could confidently say she knew her way around. The warmth of the Gryffindor common room where she and her friends would sit and talk until they couldn't keep their eyes open. She had even become accustomed to the many ghosts that lived here at Hogwarts, included Peeves the poltergeist that wouldn't constantly try to get the students in trouble when given the chance. 

Hogwarts was her home.

However, those happy memories seemed so distant now. The castle seemed different, darker, quieter...tragic.

Now, the threats of war darkened everything around them. It polluted the very air they breathed and corrupted the minds of witches and wizards from every walk of life. Voldemort was on the rise, at least that's what Harry had told them all the night Cedric Diggory had died. The Ministry seemed to do everything it could to discredit what Harry was saying, making it out as though he and Dumbledore weren't sane to be thinking the infamous Dark Lord could have returned. Admittedly, many of the students were frightened at the thought of He Who Must Not Be Named being back at large and would believe anything the Ministry spat out because that was their form of comfort. Believing those in authority, the government...what reason would they have to lie? 

Harry was one of Mia's closest friends, she could see the pain in his eyes when Cedric had died. She could see the frightened look he had once he'd returned to the dormitory that day and told Hermione, Ron and herself the story of what had happened between himself and Voldemort in the graveyard. 

It didn't matter anymore, the Ministry knew now that Harry was telling the truth. Fudge had seen it with his own eyes. He Who Must Not Be Named was back and war was festering.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mia jumped at the feeling of a hand on your shoulder, catapulting her back into reality. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend. "Hermione..." she breathed, nodding her head and clearing her throat. "I must have drifted off again." Mia sat up straight and pushed the loose strands of her dark mahogany hair from her face and pushed it behind her ears, scanning the great hall. 

"What did I miss?" She asked, her eyes flickering over to the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore was stood talking to the hall full of students. "Oh, nothing. He's just welcomed the first years as does every school year..." she said quietly, leaning a little closer,, "...but Harry hasn't shown up yet." Mia furrowed her brows slightly and peered at the empty spot opposite her and beside Ron, glancing over at her red headed friend.. "Did you see him after we left him on the train?" She asked. "No, I haven't. I was with you and Hermione the whole time." 

"He'll show up, maybe he's just running a bit late. Let's eat.." mumbled Ginny, trying her best to distract them.

Almost as though on cue, the tables filled up with all kinds of foods and treats that would signal the first feast of the year and the start of term. Mia pushed around some of the roast potatoes on her plate as she looked around the hall, scanning the faces in the crowd to see if somehow Harry was sitting elsewhere.

Her eyes settled on the blonde Slytherin that she has grown to dislike all of these years, his bright blonde hair flopping over his eyes slightly whilst he too pushed around the food he had on his plate. He had his chin resting on his palm and looked as though his vacant grey eyes were starting right through the wooden table. Mia hadn't cared much for Draco, he had always been cold towards her, called her a Mudblood at every given chance he could and was known for being a massive asshole. Everyone knew his father was a Death Eater and was a strong supporter of You know Who. It wasn't long ago that he and his pea brained friends were working for Umbridge in the Inquisitorial Squad. He always seemed so smug when he'd catch one of the students that Harry was training, he'd drag them straight up to Umbridge's office, which was an awful shade of pink, and watch with a smirk as the teacher cruelly asked questions about Dumbledore's Army. It was only when he'd finally caught Cho Chang that the Room of Requirement was broken into and all of us punished for taking part.

Mia peered down at her hand where a small scar had formed on the back of her delicate hand, the word 'lies" being the only thing you could make out. Luckily, Hermione had prepared them all some Murtlap Essence that essentially got rid of the pain whilst it healed. The small scar on her hand was a constant reminder that people like Draco Malfoy were rotten. Still, Mia had noticed he wasn't being the smug idiot he was usually. 

"Hey..." she said, lightly nudging Hermione, "does Draco seem...different to you?"

"Oh please, who cares what that asshole seems or looks like." Ron spat, rolling his eyes as he dug into another chicken wing. "His father's been put into Azkaban for fighting against The Order. Dumbledore seems to think it's safer for him in Azkaban, who knows what would happen to him if he'd shown up empty handed in front of Vold- You Know Who." Hermione said, turning to Ron with an angry expression. Mia tore her eyes away from the blonde male and peered back down at her plate, setting her fork down after finally deciding she wasn't hungry.

"For goodness sakes, Ronald. Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing." Hermione said, shaking her head as he slapped her school book against his shoulder. "Oi, turn around you lunatic!" Mia looked over at the pair and pursed her lips together, turning her attention to the entrance of to the Great Hall. Mia examined Harry whilst he walked towards the table and settled down beside Ron and Ginny, he held a blood soaked handkerchief to his nose and was dabbing the fresh blood away.

"Bloody hell Harry, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He muttered, shaking his head. "What have I missed?"

Mia listened to Hermione fill in Harry about the sorting hat ceremony and after what seemed like 10 minutes of trying to convince Harry to eat something, they were finally done. With that, they stood up and made their way out of the Great Hall. Mia was struggling to place her wand back into the small pocket provided in their robes before she could react as she bumped into something, or rather someone, knocking her wand out of her hand.

"What the-" she stumbled back and knocked her shoulder against the massive wooden door. She hissed in pain and immediately shot a hand up to cup the painful joint, her brown eyes shooting up to meet a pair of bright blue, almost grey pair of eyes. Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He spat, curling his lip in disgust. "Asshole." She mumbled. Almost as quickly as it has happened, Malfoy has straightened out his sleeve and walked out of the Great Hall and out of sight.

Mia bent down to pick up her wand and placed it in her robe carefully, running a little to catch up with her friends that were none the wiser to what had just happened.

___________________________________

hello, beauts. 

Thank you for reading my new story, I aim to upload new chapters regularly. 

I should warn this will most likely be a slow burner however please do stick around!

Let me know what you all think.

-dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	2. Diagon Alley

Mia woke up the next morning to the sound of her roommate shuffling about, "always an early worm." She mumbled sleepily, lifting a hand up to rub at her tired eyes before sitting up in bed.

"Ahh..." Mia winced at the little painful twinge in her shoulder, cursing under her breathe for not looking where she was walking yesterday. 

"First day of term, I've got to grab a couple of books from the library before heading to my first class. I prefer it in the mornings anyways, less crowded." Hermione mumbled before shrugging her shoulder slightly with a small smile. With that, she picked up a pile of books she obviously intended to return and headed out of the dormitory. 

Mia peered around the large sleeping quarters at her third roommate, Ginny, who was still completely fast asleep. Deciding that getting out of bed and getting ready for the day was a better idea that being late on her first day, she did exactly that. Mia slipped into her school uniform comfortably, she did up her tie in a neat knot and let her Gryffindor robs hang comfortably over her shoulders. Despite everything that was happening right now, the festering darkness of war looming outside the castle walls, she wanted to return to Hogwarts and try to carry on with life as best she could. Maybe it was a distraction to what was happening but she needed something to hang on to, a routine. If getting ready for school in the mornings was that needed routine... then so be it.

Mia walked to the large bathroom and ran her comb through her dark brown hair, rolling her eyes as the slightly flicked ends. It didn't make much different at what she did, no amount of straightening or product could help those pesky little flicky bits. After brushing her teeth and making one final attempt at taming her hair, Mia headed out of the bathroom and down the dormitory hallways. She ran her fingertips against the wall and a small smile tugged at the corners of her blush pink lips. At least the walls hasn't changed, at least one thing about her life had Hogwarts still felt the same even if it was something as plain as the feeling of the walls under her fingers. 

Mia peered down at the small silver watch on her wrist, a birthday gift from her muggle parents last year and one she has actually really appreciated. "7:46..." She mumbled, pursing her lips together in annoyance as classes usually only started at 9am. She walked through the portrait sized hole in the wall to exit the common room and headed down the long corridors that lead to the great hall, her eyes flicking over the familiar paintings and passages as she walked.

The chilled September air flooded in through the open windows and doors of the school, walking past the courtyard Mia looked up at the yellowing trees and smiled. Autumn was always her favourite time of year, admittedly because it signalled Halloween and Christmas we're right around the corner. However, she loved how beautiful the school looked under the hues of yellow and red. She peered outside the window at the clear sky and pursed her lips slightly, it all seemed so bittersweet...how could everything seem so normal yet so different at the same time?

She headed down the large corridors and soon turned into the great hall, beaming happily as the wave of breakfast things hit her nose all at once. Mia placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it growl slightly. She headed to the Gryffindor table, spotting a familiar face. "Morning, Neville!" 

"Oh- Mia." He grinned, looking up from his herbology textbook. "You're up early, couldn't sleep?" He asked, picking up his fork to shove some egg in his mouth. 

"Nah, you know me. Far too excited for the first day of school." She said jokingly, placing some bacon on her plate. "I've been more of an early bird these days, not sleeping as well as before given everything going on..." she trailed off, clearing her throat as she didn't want to dampen the mood. "What's new in the world of herbology?" She asked. 

Mia smiled softly as she listened to Neville talk passionately about herbology, finishing off her breakfast soon after. 

Later that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mia had taken a trip to Diagon Alley to visit the brand new joke shop owned by Ron's older twin brothers. Nestled proudly at 93 Diagon Alley stood Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop, selling practical jokes such as Extendable Ears, Skiving Snack boxes as well as their WonderWitch products that included Love Potions and Pygmy Puff's. 

Mia grinned whilst peering around the brightly coloured shop, walking towards the Pygmy Puffs as soon as she saw them. "Oh my god, Fred..George. These little guys are bloody adorable." She said, looking up at the twins happily. "Fluffy little burgers." They said in unison, "perfect little pets these guys are..." said George, "...don't take up much room and easy to care for." finished Fred. Mia laughed quietly and gently brushed her fingertip against the fluffy purple creature, turning to find her friends. Hermione and Ginny were picking up the little heart shaped bikes of love potions when she had found them, "I could use some air." She said softly, motioning to the darkening street outside. 

Hermione and Ginny had decided to head back to Hogwarts as the the trio walked along the quietened streets of Diagon Alley. "Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Mumbled Ron

"I reckon he's right." Said Harry, pursing his lips together slightly before pushing his hands into his jean pockets.

Mia gazed around the destroyed street, a twang of sadnesses filling her up as she walked around flying pieces of a parchment. She looked up at Olivander's, the broken store completely darkened and empty. "It's horrible...isn't it? Everyone gets their wands from Olivander's and now look at it...nothing left of it.." She mumbled, pushing open the store's front door. Mia examined the area, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips as she saw nothing but ruined wand boxes and broken glass. Voldemort had ordered his followers to attack various locations across London, they had broken in and destroyed places in Diagon Alley such as Fortescue's ice cream parlour and unfortunately, Olivander's also fell victim to this attack.

"Guys, Is it just me or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Said Ron. 

The pair made their way to where Ron was stood and looked out the window, spotting Malfoy and his mother nervously looking up and down the alley. They walked out of sight down an unfamiliar alleyway and Harry opened up the store door almost immediately as he could. "They're going down Knockturn alley." He said. Mia walked out of the store and tucked the loosened strands of her hair back behind her ears and furrowed her brows together, "what would they be doing down there?" She asked.

The three cautiously shuffled down the dark alleyway, Mia reached out for Ron's arm and held onto it to steady herself but to also add another layer of security in her mind. They walked past a wizard that seemed to be mumbling to himself, barking dogs and people skulking in the night. Her grip tightened. It wasn't difficult to follow Malfoy, the platinum colour of his hair was easy to spot in such a darkened area. 

"Borgin & Burkes?" She asked.

Harry and Ron hadn't heard her it seemed, they had already climbed their way onto the roof to get a better look into the shop from the top. Mia nibbled on her bottom lip in thought before climbing up herself, perching beside Harry. 

Mia gazed into the dimly lit store, watching as Draco slowly ran his finger against a large oddly shaped object. She squinted a little, seeing if she could recognise what it was that he was touching but from this distance, it wasn't easy. "Who's that?" She asked, motioning fo an unfamiliar man through the glass. 

"I recognise him..he's the shop keeper. I saw him that day I travelled by Floo and wound up here. Mr. Malfoy was selling items to him.." Harry trailed off, his eyes becoming narrowed on Malfoy.

"What's he doing?" Asked Ron, almost as confused as her.

"Isn't it obvious? He's one of them." Mumbled Harry.

"One of them?" She asked.

"A Death Eater."

___________________________________

Hey, beauts. 🤍

Here's part 2. Do let me know what you think!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy


	3. Potions

As the days grew shorter and the end of the year was drawing nearer, Mia found herself wandering off again, loosing herself in thought more and more these days. It was often to the same memory over and over again, her curiosity bubbling inside her because she wanted to know what happened that night in Borgin & Burkes.

Yes, everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and large supporter of You Know Who. Yes, Malfoy constantly called her a Mudblood growing up because she was of Muggle parents but Mia put that down to what he had been taught at home. Malfoy...becoming a Death Eater? Harry and Ron were convinced, "it just makes sense." They would say. "His father was one so why wouldn't he be one?" They questioned. Mia pursed her lips slightly in thought, arguing with the pair was a dead end. They'd already made up their minds.

"But what was that big...black object he was touching?" She thought.

The days at school seemed to blend into one as October flashed by rather quickly. Mia had busied herself with classes and walks around the grounds. She had kept to herself a lot more recently, keeping an eye out on the news every so often to ensure her family were safe. It wasn’t that long ago that a group of Death Eaters has destroyed the Millennium Bridge, endangering the lives of many Muggles. Mia felt uneasy, who know how long it would be until attacked became specific to Muggle born students families?

The chilled November air greeted her every morning as she strolled down the courtyard to her class, passing by familiar faces from both her year but also students from years below her. She pinched her red and gold scarf a little closer to her neck, her brown eyes focusing on the wall ahead of her. 

One she had arrived, Mia pushed open the large wooden door and smiled at her professor and several students that had also arrived earlier.

"Miss Glade, hello my dear. Come on in, sit anywhere you like." He said, motioning the young women to come in.

"Morning, Professor Slughorn." Mia shuffled over to a free space on an empty table and placed down her copy of 'Advanced Potions Making'. She opened up the book and scanned the contents absentmindedly as other students began to wander in, taking their seats at the various free spots around the classroom. 

"Ah, Mr Malfoy." Greeted Slughorn.

Mia tore her eyes away from the page to look at the blonde haired boy. He was standing near the doorway, a scowl on his lips with the potions book tucked under his arm. 

"Not many free sets left, I'm afraid. Beside Miss Glade will do." 

Mia widened her eyes slightly and glanced around the room, only then noticing that in fact this really was the only space available. Peering up at Malfoy, it looked as though someone had just spat in his tea and he had seen it. "Sir...n-" He said.

"Malfoy, please sit my boy. Come along, hurry."

Mia moved her chair slightly, watching the older male walk towards the vacant seat with what could only be described as disgust written all over his face. He slapped his potions book down on the table and took a seat bedside the women, refusing to acknowledge her presence it seemed.

She rolled her eyes a little and looked ahead at the professor, her head in her chin as he began to talk. He held up a small clear vial with some sort of silvery but almost see-through liquid, "what you see before you, ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion. Known as Felix Felicis, more commonly known as-" 

"Liquid Luck." Hermione called, her eyes focusing on the little vial.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid Luck." He nodded. "Desperately tricky to make and disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you should find that all of your endeavours succeed." 

Mia raised her brow slightly whilst her professor spoke, it has caught the attention of many in the classroom and in particular she saw Malfoy's fist tighten. He looked stiff, his blue eyes peering at the clear vial with want. 

"So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the students, who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable draught of Living Death. I expect you to work in pairs and follow your texts books accordingly, work with the person sat bedside you."

Mia opened up her book to page 10 and looked up at her partner, noticing he hadn't looked her way this entire time. "Right then." She started, standing up to reach for the tools they were going to need. She picked up a knife and a chopping board and tugged it closer, pushing it between them. 

"Don't even bother." He muttered, pushing the board back harshly towards the women. "I'm not going to work with you, you mu-"

"Yes, a Mudblood. Honestly, Malfoy you've called me that name for as long as I can think. It's really starting to get old." Mia rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled the black cauldron closer, heating it on a low heat. She peered down at the instructions and grabbed the infusion of wormwood, popping that into the heated pot. 

Despite the cold front Draco was displaying, Mia noted that he seemed more determined than ever to get this potion correct. He'd reached for the anemone-like growth from the Murtlap and began to carefully chop it up neatly, dropping it into the heated cauldron once he was finished. Mia reached forward to pick up the knife and carefully pushed it against the Sopophorus bean, "shit-." The small round darkened bean slipped off the board quickly, she sprung forward and caught the little sucker in time, grinning a little. "Let's try that again." She mumbled under her breath and poked her tongue out in concentration, holding the bean still and pushing the knife down against it. "Ahhh, what the-" she widened her eyes in shock as the bean slipped again, this time to the side and had hit Draco right on the knuckle. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Glade?" He hissed, his knuckle glowing a hue of red from where it had been hit. He glared at the girl angrily and rubbed at the joint, "for goodness sake, move." Malfoy pushed the women aside and took the knife from her, his brows furrowing together in concentration as he pushed the tip of the knife against the bean. "Fuck-" the bean slipped from his board but he managed to catch it just as it fell off the side of the table. 

Mia folded her arms and watched the blonde male, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched him struggle to do exactly what she had struggled with. She laughed under her breath when he tired again, the bean springing forward and pinging off the small black cauldron in front of them. "Not so easy, is it?" She asked.

"Shut up, Glade. Let me concentrate." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Mia watched the male closely, throughout the entirety of their school years together this was probably the longest and closest she had ever been beside Malfoy. She realised she hadn't known much about her classmate except what she had heard about him and his family through newspapers and other classmates. One thing was certain to her though, up this close, he didn't seem like the big bad guy she always saw him as before. Instead, his forehead and eyebrows was creased together in concentration and the tip of his tongue stuck out between his lips. He looked like any regular student in this class that was struggling to start this potions recipe. Mia tilted her head slightly, her brown eyes scanning the males side profile curiously. It was only now she had noticed how pale his skin was, the faintest shades of blush washing over his cheeks and plump lips. His blonde hair flopped over his eyes slightly and had been blinked away by his long lashes, hiding blue almost grey eyes. 

She was doing it again, being there but not all there. Only when Malfoy had looked up and scowled in her direction did she break from wherever she had been. 

"Glade. What the fuck are you looking at?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at the shorter women. "I'm being forced to sit beside you and want to get this class over with, any time spent beside you and breathing the same air as you is...disgusting."

Mia blinked a couple of time, snapped her gaze in a completely different direction and cleared her throat. She motioned over to where Hermione and Harry were stood and watched closely as Harry pushed his blade flat against the black bean, splitting open. "He just crushed it..." she mumbled, peering back down at the bean in Malfoy's hand. Mia reached forward for the bean and brushed her fingers against his hand in order to do this and he almost immediately ripped his hand away. "Uh- I just want the Sopophorus bea-"

"Don't touch me." He snarled, pushing her hand away. Malfoy pushed the bean back down on the cutting board and lifted the small blade, pushing the blade flat against the bean and crushing it open just as they had both seen Harry do. Dropping the ingredient inside the cauldron, Mia looked over at the textbook and read the next instruction. Humming to herself, shepicked up the stirring rod and began to stir at the potion absentmindedly.

"You're stirring that too fucking quickly." He snapped, watching the potion closely. Mia dropped the rod and motioned for him to finish it, grabbing her notebook. 

"Do you like potions class?" She asked, wanting to clear the silence between them.

"I'm not here to make conversation with you, Glade." He muttered between gritted teeth, his brows still furrowed together as he stirred the potion carefully. "Right, I just thought because we're sat together it would make it easier to talk?" She questioned.

"I don't care. I just want to finish this and get the- just get this finished. Shut up." He growled.

Mia peered down at the book wanting to double check the instructions before she mumbled, "you should probably turn the heat dow-". Almost on cue, the potion boiled over and turned a horrible black colour, becoming solidified almost instantly. "Merlin..." her eyes widened.

Draco closed his eyes for a split second before turned to face the women, anger radiating off of him "this is your fault!" He roared, "all we had to do was follow the fucking instructions but no, you had to look at what your scar head friend Potter was doing and then wanted to play 21 fucking questions, didn't you?." He growled, "I needed to get that right." 

"Look, Malf-" 

"Save it, Mudblood." Malfoy slammed his book shut and headed out of the classroom and out of sight.

___________________________________

Hey beauts,

Here is part 3.

Please enjoy, let me know what you think. Any engagement with the story would be amazing.

-dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	4. Detention

"Professor...it wasn't- I don't know why he just stormed out like that. Surely putting us both in detention isn't fair?" 

"I'm sorry, Miss Glade. You both disrupted the class a great amount, detention will be taking place tonight. You'll be with Professor Binns." Said Slughorn, nodding his head one final time before turning and disappearing from the classroom. Mia groaned loudly and looked at her friends. "Guys, come on. That isn't fair. I'm not overreacting, am I?" She asked, peering at the trio with a frown.

"Nah, Malfoy is a right foul git for just storming out like that." Muttered Ron. He wasn't the biggest fan of Malfoy and rightly so, given everything that had happened between the pair during their school year's together.

"Listen, as much as we agree with you Mia, it's not going to make a difference. Just get through a couple of hours of detention and then we can go on and do some more digging." Hermione smiled at the women sympathetically and picked up her potions textbook. "Come on, guys." She said, leading the way out of the classroom. 

Mia changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a comfortable burgundy jumper, the sleeves a little too long for her which meant she had to roll the ends of them up. She scrapped her brunette hair back into a high ponytail and ran her fingers through the ends in attempt to smooth the flicks in them. Glancing down at her watch, Mia sighed when it had read 5:20. "Better now than later." She mumbled under her breath, heading out of the dormitory. The castle always looked so different during the dusk and at night, the walls adorned with lit candles and the ember light of the setting sun spilling through the glass windows lit the school up beautifully. 

Mia walked into the small classroom to find that Draco had already arrived and was sat sorting through papers, obviously given to him by Professor Binns. He still looked furious at the women, that was confirmed when he refused to acknowledge her.

Mia turned her attention to the teacher that sat in his chair at the front of the classroom, his eyes were closed and it seemed like he was asleep. She couldn't be sure, could ghosts sleep? 

Professor Binns was Hogwarts' only member of staff that wasn't..alive. He'd fallen asleep one night in the staff room and died during his sleep, it seemed as though he was completely unaware of his death because he has just carried on teaching the next day and for year after that. Professor Binns taught History of Magic and often talked about Goblin Rebellions and other events that bored many of the students. He hardly paid attention to the students which meant detention would be easy at least.

"What do we have to do?" She asked. 

Silence.

Draco continued to flick through various pieces of parchment, sorting them into various piles.

"Malfoy? What good is it going to do you by ignoring me?" 

"I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for you." He snapped suddenly.

Mia rolled her eyes, her brown eyes on the blonde in front of her. "Uh, how is this my fault? I didn't burst and storm out of a bloody classroom, did I?" She snapped back. 

Malfoy curled his lips in anger and turned to look at the women, his piercing blue eyes meeting her brown ones almost instantly. "I told you not to talk to me. I wanted to go in, get that potion correct and get out of fucking class but you couldn't just sit quietly and help. Instead, we crushed that fucking bean instead of cutting it like the instructions had said." He growled, "and then you wanted to play 21 fucking questions-"

"Harry got the potion correct and he crushed it." She retorted. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and turned back to the parchment paper in front of him, "whatever, just stop talking." 

Mia stood up and pulled one of the chairs out to sit opposite Malfoy, peering down at the stacks of parchment. "Either way, we're serving detention together so rather four pairs of hands than just two. The quicker we're done here, the quicker we can get out." Malfoy paused for a moment and soon after, rolled his eyes. "Fine. Professor Binns wanted us to sort these pieces of parchment out into categories. I've split it into three so far, Muggle related..." he spat, almost repulsed at the word. "...magical creature related and wizard and witch related." He muttered, motioning to the three piles. 

Mia nodded her head and picked up some of the paper, scanning the contents of it before placing it down in the relevant pile. After what seemed like 20 minutes of silence, Mia looked up at the male and pursed her lips. "Muggles aren't all that bad, you know?" She said.

Draco scoffed and shook his head, "oh please. It's a waste of school resources having your kind here. This is a pathetic excuse for a school." He muttered, barely lifting his gaze enough to see the women's reaction. "It's pathetic that you have the exact same morals and views as your father." She spat back, her own eyes narrowing at the other.

He snarled, lifting his gaze up to meet the women's. "How dare you. You will not speak about my father." 

"You can't have it both ways, Malfoy. Calling me a mudblood and talking down on muggles, expecting me to just be okay with it. If you don't want your father brought up then you best stop your shit talking too." She sent him a fierce scowl and he noted that this was probably the angriest he'd ever seen the young women, a much more firey and intense side to her he didn't know existed.

"You have no fucking right-" he almost shouted.

"And neither do you." She snapped back, slamming a piece of paper down on the table. "I'm just trying to make conversation with you. You don't have to be a pretentious prick the entire time." She mumbled.

"Fuck off, Glade. I don't want to talk to you or anyone like you." Malfoy lifted a hand up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair in annoyance, pushing the strands from his eyes so he could look at the other better. 

Maybe it was because they were this close that only now did he manage to get a better look at the women this close up. Draco scanned the women's features for only a moment, noting her dark hair complimented her fair skin tone well, her eyes were a dark brown with flushed pink cheeks and lips. The expression she wore currently caused her brows to be furrowed together, showing she was indeed annoyed at him. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, noting that she had a small beauty mark just below her bottom lip and with that, he tore his eyes away, cursing himself for even looking at the other for that long.

"I mean, Merlin knows how lonely you must be when all you ever do is push people away that are remotely interested to strike up a conversation with you. Your two pea brains for friends surely can't hold the most interesting of conversations. Just because I come from a muggle family that automatically means you're shutting me out? You'd happily never talk to more than half of the Wizarding community purely based on that? Fucking hell, that's lonely." 

"What's it to you whether I talk to people or not? I don't dictate who you speak to so what makes you think you have the right to do that to me?" He questioned, sitting back in the chair with his blue eyes refocused on the other. 

"That's not what I mean- I just- you're always just so cold and cut off, it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone different now and again. I mean, I know a little about you." She mumbled, pushing a small piles of papers in front of the other so they could carry on the their detention. 

"You don't know anything about me. If you think by reading what you've read in the papers means you know me then you're completely wrong." He said, clearly irritated at the women's words. 

"Look, I'm sorry for making assumptions but when they're all you have..." she trailed off and looked at the blonde male, sitting back in her chair comfortably she fumbled with a piece of parchment between her fingertips deciding to open up a little in hopes that he might too. "I didn't know my dad...my real dad I mean." She began, "he left not too long after he found out my mum was pregnant and didn't want anything to do with me or mum." She said with a shrug, "it didn't matter because my step dad...he was excellent. He's raised me since I was a child and I couldn't ask for a better father." She said, "...but sometimes, I grow envious of people that know their real dad." She said, "It broke mums heart when she found out I was looking for my real father last year. It doesn't matter that sometimes they're a crappy parent, I just wanted to know...who...he was..." She trailed off and cleared her throat, "some people don't have any parents so count yourself somewhat lucky you know both of yours."

Draco scoffed at her words, "I didn't want your life story, Glade." He mumbled. 

"The threats of war, it changes people I think." She mumbled, choosing to ignore his last remark and motioned to the fact the pair were evening speaking to each other. Something that wouldn't have occurred before.

Draco peered down at his covered up arm when the women spoke, a slight frown tugging on the corner of his lips as he felt the painful inky black mark burn at his skin a little more. So much had happened to him the last few months, everything about his world had crumbled and changed and all he could do was sit and watch.  
Draco knew all too well about crappy parents. His father has been an avid supporter of You Know Who and it was something he was trying to enforce on his son. Sometimes he wanted to just blurt it all out and tell someone, anyone. But he couldn't, he couldn't say a fucking thing. He had a job to do and if he didn't do as he was asked, he would be killed. He closed his eyes for a moment, placed his hand on his forearm and mumbled, "you've no fucking idea."

___________________________________

Hey beauts.

Here's chapter 4, please let me know what you think!

-dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	5. Astronomy Tower

“Merlin, I hate this place.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked outside the window, being met with nothing but the pitch black he assumed it was between 2 or 3 in the morning. “Fuck sake.” He groaned quietly. Draco sat up in bed and tan his fingers through his blonde locks, pushing them back out of his eyes before rubbing his cheek. He peered around the dormitory at his two roommates, Blaze and Goyle who were fast asleep. Draco envied that the boys could so easily sleep during the night and not be tormented in their sleep by the nightmares that kept him awake. 

Sleep was somewhat of a luxury as of recently and Merlin, did he miss it. He would do anything to have one night of restful sleep so he could function properly again. 

It was only in June just gone that his father had been caught by the Ministry and thrown into Azkaban. Truthfully, his mother had tried to keep Draco out of his fathers affairs with the Dark Lord as much as she possibly could however, in a home as massive and empty as Malfoy Manor, it was hard not to hear everything through the echoing walls. He could still recall the night before his father had travelled to the Ministry, his mother had questioned what exactly the Dark Lord was after. He didn’t understand it completely at the time but he could remember his father talking about a prophecy and that Harry was going to be there. Draco didn’t think at the time that in fact, his father would be obtaining information for the Dark Lord so he could know how to kill Potter. I mean, it’s not a massive shock in all honesty if he thought about it. Nothing shocked him much at this point.

Draco shook his head a little and climbed out of bed, grabbing an oversized black sweatshirt that hung at the end of his four poster bed bed and threw it on. “Lumos.” He mumbled after picking up this wand, a small light shining out the tip so he could see where he was going. He headed out of the dormitory and down into the Slytherin common room, peering around at the familiar but empty room. It was a little comforting that the common room always looked the same. Large stone walls and windows that looked out into the depths of the lake, often being able to stop a creature or two. Draco walked towards the large black sofa and pulled out his wand again, muttering quietly whilst pointing at the logs “incendio”. A small burst of light spilled from his wand and soon a small fire began to crackle in front of him, lighting up the common room.

Draco sighed quietly and sunk into the sofa slightly, lifting his hand in order to rub at his eyes. He felt the cold ring on his finger against his skin and pulled his hand away in order to look at it.

“Fuck.” He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Draco cast his mind back a few months ago to August 3rd where he’d been branded with the inky Dark Mark. The Dark Lord had offered him the opportunity to resort his fathers name but also the Malfoy name. He’d offered to forgive his father’s failure and reward his family with honour beyond anything they could imagine…as long as he could complete this one task. He winced at the thought.

Standing in Borgin and Burke’s that night, his mother Narcissa, his aunt Bellatrix and Fenrir stood around him whilst he exposed his bare arm. It was difficult to explain the discomfort that proceeded, one moment his skin was bare and pale, the next his arm had been branded with the skull and snake. It burnt his skin and felt like it had seeped into every layer of his being that it could possibly reach. Draco pulled back his jumper to examine the mark on his arm, the skin around the mark still red and sore almost as though his body was rejecting it. He tugged his sleeve back down and sighed, it didn’t matter now. 

He’d already accepted the Dark Lords offer. 

The cost? ….Killing Albus Dumbledore.

-

Draco leant against the railing at the top of the astronomy tower later that afternoon, peering out at the school grounds. From up here, everything and everyone seemed so small…so insignificant. He could make out the top of Hagrid’s hut and the long glass roofs of the greenhouses used for Herbology classes. He closed his eyes and let his head lul forward slightly, the chill in the air causing little goosebumps to form on his exposed skin. 

Pursing his lips together, he thought about the ways in which he could go about completing his task whilst getting away with it. Draco peered down at his wand, 10”, hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. He remembered in first year when he had served detention with Hagrid in the Dark Forrest, they went looking for a uniform that had been killed and used for its blood. Hagrid said unicorn’s were pure and…good. It didn’t make sense did it? How could he have a unicorn hair in the core of his wand when he’s been told his entire life that he…wasn’t good? 

“Oh- sorry.” 

Draco furrowed his brows when his thoughts became interrupted and snapped his head in the direction of the voice, his blue eyes meeting that of none other than the muggle born witch Mia Glade. She wore black jeans and a god awful striped red and yellow jumper, obviously in the colours of her house. Fucking hell. 

“Following me are we, Glade?” He questioned, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, come off your high horse Malfoy. No one is usually up here during the day, I didn’t expect you to be here. “ 

Draco rolled his eyes a little and looked down at the piles of booked she was carrying, scoffing to himself “fucking hell, I swear you and that Mudblood Granger are cut from the same cloth.” He said, motioning to the books she held in her arms. He turned around and leant against the black railing, folding his arms whilst peering at the women. Mia had walked towards the stone benches and placed her books down, rolling her own eyes at him. “I come up here every afternoon that I can, it’s the only place in the castle that’s quiet enough for me to concentrate and not feel-…why am I even explaining this to you…” she trailed off, taking a seat. She opened up a book and began to read its contents. What the fuck? Was he invisible to her somehow now? 

Draco examined the books beside the women and laughed out loud, shaking his head almost immediately. “Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Well, if I didn’t know any better I’d say your ambition is to be an Auror?” He asked, cocking his brow slightly with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“What’s it to you?” She retorted, looking up from the potions book she had on her lap. “Don’t you have any ambitions?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Draco watched the women curiously, her brunette hair blowing in the light breeze and her cheeks and nose a light rose colour from the cold. He rolled his eyes at the other’s question and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t need to tell you anything.” He muttered quietly, not wanting to disclose anything to the women. Truthfully, Draco did have ambitions, things he wanted to do after he had left Hogwarts but given that war was quickly approaching how could he think of something so silly..such as a future. “What good is it to think about the future?” He mumbled. 

Mia pursed her lips together and leant back against the stone wall behind her, her brown eyes scanning the other curiously. “I think its good to have goals. Small ones and big ones. It’s easier to wake up every day given all that’s happening and know that you’ve achieved something that day.” She began, “like today, my goal is to fit some studying in. I don’t want a repeat of potions like last week.” 

“So my goal should be to not get paired up with you again.” He mumbled. 

Mia rolled her eyes at the males words and lifted her legs up, crossing them over before pushing her scarf up a little higher. She pulled out her wand and waved it casually, casting a warning charm around her making it easier for her to focus. “I think we’re going to be learning about veritaserum next class.” She mumbled, looking back down at the book. Mia looked up at the male and pointed her wand at him mumbling the same heating charm.

“Fuck off, Glade. I didn’t need that.” He muttered half- heartedly.

After a few moments of silence, Draco mumbled “do you know what veritaserum even is or do you need an actual Wizard to tell you?”

Mia peered up at him casually, the pink flush that was on her nose and cheeks now gone. The women shook her head and motioned to the book, “hence the book.”

“Pathetic.” He muttered, “isn’t that basic knowledge these days? Probably not in your case considering you’re a Mudblood.” He muttered in annoyance, “it’s a truth serum. It forces the drinker to answer any questions asked truthfully.”

“Oh, so…if I used it on you let’s say. I asked you what your ambitions after Hogwarts are, you’d just straight up tell me?” She asked, a small laugh spilling from her lips. 

Draco looked at the women with confusion and rolled his eyes, “of course you’d waste it on something so meaningless.”

“I was only joking, Malfoy. If we successfully make it in our next class, who knows what kinds of questions I would have thought to ask you by then.” She laughed again, again causing Draco to peer at the women in confusion. It suddenly hit him why he found her laughing so strange….he hadn’t been around someone that had laughed in a really long time. Everything about his world was dark right now, but here someone was, talking to him and laughing. 

Coming to that realisation, Draco snapped back into reality and cursed himself for engaging in yet another conversation with the other. He scoffed loudly and walked past the women and out of the astronomy tower. ‘That’s twice’ he thought. Twice in the past of a week that he’s spoken to that filthy Mudblood. 

What the fuck was he thinking?

___________________________________

Hey again, beauts.

Here’s another chapter, please do let me know your thoughts on this.

Lots of love, 

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	6. Again

Draco walked down the long corridors that lead into the dungeons, the dusk sunlight fading as he walked out of view of any of the glass windows. The heating charm the women had cast on him seemed to have worn off when he walked away because the cold air nipped at his skin. He shook his head in annoyance again, casting his mind back to two minutes ago where he'd shot off away from that...that Mudblood. 

He muttered the password to the Slytherin common room and rolled it eyes again, "what the fuck, Draco?" He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the black sofa's that sat in front of the large stone fireplace.

"Draco?" 

"What?" He snapped, being catapulted out of his own thoughts at the sound of someone's voice. "Oh, Pansy." 

Pansy Parkinson was another Slytherin house student. She had dark brown hair that sat just below her shoulders and dark brown eyes that were somewhat vacant. She had always fawned over Draco Malfoy since before anyone could remember, something Draco didn't seem to mind until recently. She sat in front of the fire place in a forest green oversized turtleneck jumper, a book laying messily on her lap. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, Parkinson." He mumbled, walking towards the sofa in order to sit down. He flopped down on the leather seating and let his head lay back, closing his eyes for a few moments. Draco's mind yet again cast back to Glade, his lips curving in annoyance once again. 

I only spoke to her because she was there. That's it. 

Fuck. 

Fucking Mudblood.

Draco wouldn't ever admit it to himself but maybe, just maybe it was because for the first time in forever, everything seemed normal for just one minute when he was with her. He was just a school student for one minute and not some...some soon to be murderer.

Pansy moved closer to him and his eyes shot open in order to look at the dark haired women, tilting her head slightly at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. 

"I'm fine, Pansy." He muttered, not realising he had flinched when Pansy placed her hand on his knee. Draco closed his eyes again and folded his arms, choosing to sit beside the fire a little longer so he could rest, even if it was only for a few minutes.

-

Mia grinned happily when she sat beside Hermione at the Quidditch try-outs the next day, seeing Ron and Harry in the air on their brooms. "Go on, Ron!" She called loudly, giving him a thumbs up when he looked over at the pair with a nervous smile. 

"What position is he trying out for again, Hermione?"

"Keeper." She replied quickly, nodding her head before clearing her throat slightly. 

Mia watched the try outs avidly, calling out Ron's name to support him as much as she could. Harry smiled at her from his broom and Mia waved a little at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his glossy lips. Her eyes fixated on a third man in the play field and rolled her eyes a little when he shot her a wink, turning to face Hermione. "Did you see that?" She asked.

"Oh, you mean Cormac? Yeah, of course I saw that. He's been glancing at you at breakfast and dinner for weeks, I'm surprised you didn't notice it to be honest." Said Hermione, a gentle laugh spilling from her lips as she flicked her gaze between Ron and Mia. "He's not exactly subtle."

"You're kidding? Cormac?" Mia raised her brow a little and turned to watch the male, indeed surprised at the new piece of information that she'd been given.

Cormac McLaggen was in the year above Mia and her friends and was also sorted into Gryffindor. She's seen him around the school corridors and had seen him on a number of occasions during their meal times but never thought to take much notice. He was tall, a slim but strong build and had rather broad shoulders. His hair was a light brown and was a little shabby looking, not something she had noticed right away admittedly. One thing she knew for sure about Cormac though, was he was rather arrogant which seemed fitting considering he'd come from a relatively influential family.

She hadn't really looked at many people at Hogwarts in a romantic light, yes, when she was younger she had a silly crush on Ron's older brother Fred...but it was only that, a silly crush. Fred wouldn't have given a third year the time of day had he known about it, let alone his younger brother's best friend. Instead, she put her head down and focused on getting through Hogwarts..and of recently, getting through the brewing war.

-

Later that evening, Mia had busied herself in the common room with some reading, again focusing on the four main subjects she desperately wanted to exceed in. She curled up on the large red sofa, and rubbed at her tired eyes. Her nose was buried in a transfiguration book that Professor McGonagall had leant her, a single finger trailing up and down the spine of the book whilst she read. 

"Glade, hey." 

Mia ripped her eyes away from the book and lifted her brow slightly when she saw Cormac, "oh, McLaggen...hey." She said with a small smile. 

Cormac flopped on the sofa beside the women, causing the books she had beside her to fall off the sofa and next to her feet. She narrowed her eyes slightly and picked them up, holding them on her lap before turning back at the male. 

"I saw you at try-outs today, come to watch me did you?" He asked, an arrogant smile tugging at the corner of his lips, forming an almost cat like grin.

"Oh- I was-" before she could even finished, he'd interrupted her. "I don't know if you've noticed or not but uh, I think you're cute." He said, a smirk curling on his lips. "You know, I should probably let you know that I don't usually go for girls younger than me...but I can make an exception for you." He said, shooting a wink at the women followed by what could only be described as his best attempt at a smoulder.

Cormac moved closer to the girl until Mia was sandwiched between the male and the sofa. "We should go on a date sometime, get on a first name basis." He said, lifting an arm to wrap around her shoulders.

Mia widened her eyes a little and shot up out of the seat, dropping one of the books on the floor in the process and left Cormac to stumble slightly into the sofa. He didn't seem bothered, if anything, that seemed to intrigue him further. "Sorry-" she said, "uh- I'll be right back..." Mia hadn't noticed the dropped book and instead cleared her throat, hurried away from the fire and out of the common room all together.

"Merlin..." she muttered to herself, brisk walking away from the Gryffindor common room and up to the astronomy tower where she usually busied herself with studying. She'd been going up there since the beginning of last year, enjoying the quietness...the stillness. It helped her mind clear and focus better on what she was reading most days. She walked the hallway to the astronomy tower and turned the corner, pushing her back against the wall with her eyes closed once she had arrived. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breathe slightly until she opened her eyes "what the f-" she jumped, almost dropping her books. 

"Malfoy!" She peered down and the blonde male that was sitting in the exact spot she had been in yesterday, hiding something under his coat.

"What the hell are you doing here, Glade?" He asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance, a look she'd become somewhat used to seeing on him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted quickly, putting her books down on the bench closest to her. Mia ran both of her hands through her hair and pushed back the stray strands that framed her face. 

"What's got you all flustered, Mudblood?" He asked, still pushing back the object hidden under the oversized turtleneck he wore that day. 

Mia breathed out slightly, not realising she'd been holding her breath and shook her head. She cleared her throat slightly and moved to sit down on the opposite bench to Malfoy, her brown eyes meeting his light blue ones. "Oh-" she started, "...uh, it was Cormac. Cormac Mclaggen." She admitted, a smile tugging at her lips. "I know who he is." He muttered, peering at the women with a cold glare however he did seem genuinely interested. 

"Right, well I think he likes me because he tried to put his arm around me in the common rooms a second ago and asked me if I wanted to go on a date...I'm not exactly sure why, but I just got up and practically ran away from him." She said, suddenly cracking into a laugh as she relieved the scene that had only happened to her moments ago. 

'Shes laughing again.'

"Oh that arrogant airhead." He rolled his eyes. 

"Arrogant?" She scoffed, stifling another laugh. "That's really rich coming from you, Malfoy."

"At least I have reason to be arrogant considering who my family are and what we're worth. He's arrogant because of his uncles status in the Ministry." He spat, rolling his eyes yet again. Malfoy peered over at the women and raised his brow slightly, "...but you don't like him?" 

'Why the fuck did I just ask that? Here you are here again talking to this fucking Mudblood, pull yourself together, Draco.' He thought.

Mia paused for a moment, taken aback at the question herself. She furrowed her brows slightly and almost immediately shrugged her shoulders, "I've never looked at Cormac that way, he's in the year above and...well, given that I've run away I'm going to assume the involuntary response is my way of saying...no." She laughed quietly, peering down at the pile of booked beside her. 

"Fuck!" She groaned loudly in annoyance and bit down on her bottom lip. 

Malfoy watched her closely. His blue eyes zoning in to her tiers when she had sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, cocking his brow slightly.

"I dropped my potions book back in the common room. I just...ran and didn't even see it...fuck sake." She complained, her cheeks glowing a pink hue as she became flustered. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes again and tugged the book he'd been hiding in his sweater, handing the black book over that read 'Advanced Potion Making.'

Mia gazed down at the book the other held out and then back up at him, "you were up here reading?" She asked, regretting the question as Malfoy went to snatch the book back. She reached out for the book and grabbed onto it with apologetic eyes, not realising her hands were laying on top of his own. "I didn't mean it like that, I just- I didn't expect that." She said, smiling sweetly at the other for a moment. Only then did she notice how quiet he'd gone, his eyes flickered down to their hands. 

'What the fuck? 

Why the fuck is she touching me? 

Why aren't I reacting? 

Mudblood. Fuck..."' He thought, not reacting fast enough. Malfoy pulled his hands away and shot the women a glare, "if I have to tell you one more time not to touch me, Glade. I swear-" 

"Oh, I didn't even realise." She muttered, pulling her hand away whilst holding onto the males potions book. "Uh, shall we read this together?" She asked.

"Together?" He questioned, curling his lips slightly at the thought. He looked at the women, her large brown eyes just looking at the other until he finally said something.

"Whatever, fine. I'm on the chapter about Polyjuice Potion." He muttered through gritted teeth. 

"Polyjuice..." she repeated, pursing her lips together slightly. She knew a thing or two about this potion, in fact she'd helped her three friends brew it in their second year at Hogwarts. 

"Let's see..." she said, choosing to ignore her thoughts ily she began to read through the textbook.

So here the pair were again, the second night in a row. At the top of the astronomy tower buried in a book at such close proximity. 

Here Draco was again, breathing in the same air as this stupid Gryffindor Mudblood. 

Here he was, close enough to see the beauty mark under her bottom lip. 

Close enough to spell the floral perfume she had on. 

Close enough that for a second night in a row, he felt normal again, the thoughts of his mission being pushed to the back of his clouded mind for a few hours.

___________________________________

Heyyy, beauts.

Another part, please let me know your thoughts on this!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	7. Caught

November rolled in quickly, the month drawing to a close almost as soon as it had started. The days only grew colder and darker as the month of December began to reach out its feelers. Mia found it harder and harder to sleep as the days rolled on, the bags that began to form under her eyes becoming noticeable now. 

Mia lifted her arm up and glanced at her wrist watch, sighing loudly when it read 3:23AM. "Hmm..." she pursed her lips together and thought about what she could do to help her sleep, remembering something her mum had packed for her before she came back to school. 

Climbing out of bed, she scrapped her brunette hair up into a messy bun and knelt down on wooden floor, reaching under the bed for the small black box. 

Once she had retrieved it, she smiled sweetly whilst peering down at it, lifting the lid open. Inside, two small sachets of hot chocolate and a small packet of mini marshmallows. Carefully, Mia stood up and draped a thick cardigan over her shoulders, holding onto the box whilst heading out of the dormitory quietly. 

Hot chocolate to just any ordinary person wouldn't mean anything to them, it was simply an overly sweet hot drink that would make its biggest appearance over the colder months. But for Mia, it was special. As a child, her mum and step dad would often venture into places like the Peak District and camp for a few days. After long hikes and action packed day,, they would brew a cup of hot chocolate before bed and her mum would always put marshmallows in her drink "one for every year you grow" she would say. Of course, when she reached the age of 10, the cup practically overflowed with them. 

Peering out into the corridors, Mia grabbed her wand and muttered 'lumos', holding her wand low so she could see where she was walking. Turning the family hallways, she walked towards the great hall with the little box in hand. Finally, the great hall's large doors were in sight right ahead of her. She gripped the box a little tighter until a movement in the shadows stopped her.

"Miss Glade. Wondering the corridors at this time of night."

Mia recognised the teachers voice almost instantly and she closed her eyes for a split second, cursing herself for thinking she could get away with it. 

She peered up at the figure walking towards her, his shoulder length black hair and the black cape following just behind him almost instantly recognisable. Given that it was so dark, I suppose it made sense why she hadn't seen him. "Professor Snape.." she mumbled, pursing her lips together slightly. "I couldn't sleep, I was just-"

"Miss Glade, I've no time for your silly little story. You aren't allowed to be wandering around the school at night time." He said, his voice deep. Professor Snape almost smirked at the fact that he'd caught the young women, she could have sworn that he enjoyed catching Gryffindors doing wrong or at least enjoyed the fact that it was one of Harry's closest friends. "Just because you're a year older does not give you the right to break the rules, then again...you and your friends do have a certain...disregard for breaking the rules." He almost spat, his dark eyes noticing the small black box in her hands. "What're you holding?" 

"Nothing sir. It's just a Muggle drink, I couldn't sleep." She said quietly, her index finger trailing over the corner of the box.

"10 points to be taken from Gryffindor." He muttered, "we both know it isn't wise to be wandering around on your own now, is it?" People would think that you're....up to something. Now, back to bed Miss Glade." He said slowly, lightly flicking his wand in the forest she had just come from that lead back to the common room.

-

"Fuck sake..." she muttered under her breath as she walked back down the corridor, angry with herself for not being more careful and getting caught. She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of Professor Snape, who had always taken a particular interest in Potter and his friends, she wasn't entirely sure why but it seemed as though he always wanted to be the one that caught them, he always let his own house's students get away with bloody murder it seemed. Mia suddenly caught another figure walking past the corridor rather quickly, almost instantly recognising the blonde hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Show lowered her wand quickly and pushed her back against the wall, watching the other practically running down the hallways. "What's he..." 

Mia furrowed her brows slightly and peered down the corridor where he was walking and back behind her, debating whether or not to follow him given that Professor Snape had been roaming the halls behind her only a few minutes ago. "Shit.." she cursed under her breath and almost impulsively began to follow the blonde haired boy. She knew she shouldn't have followed him, given that she had already lost her house 10 points, getting caught again could be even worse. 

'Why would be be wandering around at 4 in the morning...'

The brunette watched the other curiously, he seemed like he was in a rush, scared of being caught and as though he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. Malfoy seemed nervous, very very nervous. Mia noted that his broad shoulders looked extremely tense and he walked so fast that he could easily have tripped over on his own feet at any given moment.

Mia turned down the familiar corridors of the castle and watched the boy curiously, recognising this part of the castle almost immediately. Malfoy seemed to have stopped in front of a very large wall, standing in front of it with his eyes closed. 

"The room of requirement?" She asked quietly, slipping behind a large suit of armour so she could better get in place to hide from the other and see what he was doing. 

Mia knew this had been the room of requirement because she and her friends had used this only last year to practice spells. It was an organisation they had called Dumbledore's Army. It was created to stand up against the High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge who refused to teach anyone Defence Against The Dark Arts. Given that Harry knew He Who Must Not Be Named was back, it seemed stupid not to learn these spells. They needed to know how to stand up for themselves and prepare for whatever was coming.

Mia peered over the large silver armour and climbed up on her tippy toes to get a better look. Malfoy was panting loudly and it seemed like he was mumbling something, practically begging the room of requirement to open up it seemed. She turned her head slightly, wanting to see if she could catch what he was saying and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from clumsily falling into the suit of armour. Mia knocked into the armour, the sound of her knee bashing into the silver armour almost echoing around the halls and certainly alerting Draco that he wasn't alone.

"What the-" Draco snapped his head in her direction, jumping a little as I'm sure he hasn't expected anyone to be there.

"Glade?" He asked, narrowing his cold stare at the women. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" he growled, seething with anger. Malfoy walked towards the girl angrily and unintentionally pinned the women against the wall, both of his arms either side of her head. 

"You're following me now?" He growled, glaring down at the women. 

Mia gasped when the blonde male had pinned her against the wall and held her breath, not daring to look up at him just yet. 

"N-no- I..it's not-" Mia stumbled over her words. What could she say? She had been following him. She had been watching him a moment ago. 

Mia looked up at the blonde boy and from this close she could see the tiredness in his eyes, the small bags under his eyes forming as they had done on her own face. His face was awfully close to her own, so close that she could see the length of his eyelashes and the small little almost unnoticeable freckle under his left eye. His skin was perfect, not a blemish in sight and he smelled like a mixture of minty toothpaste and green apples.

She pursed her lips slightly and mumbled, "I just- Snape, I saw him and thought you..."

"Save it, Mudblood." He snapped, "don't think because I sit beside you in potions or because I've spoken to you more than once means were fucking friends. Mind your own business." he growled, "and stay out of mine."

And almost as quickly as it had happened, Malfoy pulled away and walked back down the corridor he'd come from and out of sight.

"Shit..."

___________________________________

Hey beauts, another chapter!

Much love, dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	8. The Three Broomsticks

Friday morning rolled in far too quickly after Mia had returned to her dormitory. She dreaded her classes today because the three classes she had....she shared all of them with none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Climbing out of bed the next morning was extremely difficult to do, she was running on barely four hours sleep and the dark circles under her eyes only seemed to grow darker that morning. Mia patted a little concealer under her eyes and applied some mascara in a poor attempt to make herself seem as alive as she possibly could. She grabbed her wand and books and set out about her day.

Last period was the hardest class to deal with, she sat directly opposite Malfoy in Charms class. The blonde male had made a point of completely ignoring the women the entire day, even thought she sat opposite him right now, he refused to look at her. Refused to acknowledge her at all. She couldn't explain why but that bothered her.

Mia tapped her fingers against the charms book on the desk in front of her to a rhythm whilst trying to listen to Professor Flitwick. However, she found her eyes wandering around the classroom. Slowly drifting over to the boy opposite her. 

'Why do I even care what he think about me? He calls me a Mudblood and hates my guts anyway.' She thought, growing annoyed at herself for becoming so distracted.

Mia furrowed her brows slightly and peered over at the short teacher, forcing herself to focus as he showed them how to move their wand for the charm 'Silencio'. The silencing charm was perfect to use when you wanted to silence another person temporarily, a charm that she thought could prove useful someday. 

Mia lifted her cedar wood wand and followed the movements of her professor, nodding her head slightly to show that she was listening to him. She desperately tried to keep focused for the rest of the lesson, but much to her annoyance, found that her eyes continued to find the blonde male. 

'What're you doing, Mia?' She cursed herself. 

-

Mia counted herself lucky to have friends like Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was almost as though the trio could just sense when they needed a breather from school and everything in it, which is why she was thankful when Harry suggested to visit the Three Broomsticks that afternoon.

The four of them walked into the familiar pub and a smile immediately adorned the young women's lips, smelling the inviting scent of butterbeer. The pub hadn't changed much through the years, it was still crowded most times, packed with witches and wizards from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. There was a large mirror located behind the bar that reflected the cozy contents in front of it and a fireplace in the back of the pub that meant it was always warm. Something she was grateful for considering the snow outside. 

The four of them sat down at a table and a barman called over, "drinks?" 

"Four butterbeers, please." Called Hermione.

"Oh, bloody hell." Muttered Ron, turning his head away from the view he had just seen. Mia who was sat beside Harry peered behind her out of curiosity and saw Ginny and Dean sitting together, awfully cosy by the looks of it. "Slimey git." muttered Ron.

"Honestly, they're just holding hands Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile, a laugh spilling from her lips at the boys reaction. 

"...and snogging." Mia pursed her lips together to stop herself from giggling, her brown eyes peering over at her friend in front of her. 

"That's my sister." He mumbled. 

"So? Suppose she looked over here and saw you snogging me. Would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione raised her brow.

Mia looked towards her curly haired best friend and raised her own brow, giving her a knowing look. She knew Hermione liked Ron. It had been very obvious for sometime but it seemed that the two boys were completely oblivious to it. Typical.

"Harry! My boy.." Mia recognised the voice. It was professor Slughorn.

Harry stood up and began to talk to the teacher. "Sir, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. A lot further than I care to admit." Said the teacher, a butterbeer in hand. "I can still recall when it was only the one broomstick!" He joked, spilling some of the butterbeer he had in his hand onto the table. 

"Oh Merlin..." she muttered, laughing softly to herself whilst peering up at the obviously tipsy teacher. Mia grinned happily when the barman return with the four drinks and placed them onto the table, reaching for her drink. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a large swig at it, sighing happily at the taste. 

"Listen, my boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party...for the select student or two. Would you be game?" Asked the Professor, peering down at Harry with eager drunken eyes. 

"I'd consider it an honour, sir."

Mia laughed softly whilst lifting the drink back up to her lips, "you'd be welcome too Miss Glade and Miss Granger." He said, nodding his head. The two girls nodding their head in agreement.

"Splendid! Look for my owl! Oh...it's good to see you, Wallenby." Muttered Slughorn whilst glancing down at Ron.

Once the teacher had walked away from the table, the three of them all looked over at Harry with a look of confusion. "Uh, what are you playing at?" Ron asked, raising his brow. "Dumbledore has asked me to get to know him. I don't know why but I'm sure he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

The four friends laughed quietly at the strange interaction and shrugged their shoulders. Mia wished she could tell them about her meetings with Draco, how he didn't seem all that bad at times. She wanted to tell them but decided that it wouldn't be wise to let it slip out this early on. 

-

The four of them made their way back from the Three Broomsticks, treading through the thick snow, being as careful as they could to keep steady and not slip over. Everything seemed well, the snow created a stillness in the air that was rather peaceful to walk in...that was before they heard the blood curling scream. 

Mia jumped, taken aback at the scream before she saw a girl violently lift up in the air. "Guys..." she widened her eyes, "what the.."

"I warned her not to touch it!"

Mia watched helplessly as the women she recognised to be Katie Bell was being thrashed around like a rag doll and suddenly lifted in the air, a cloud of black smoke just behind her. Almost as quickly as she had lifted in the air, the women flung down to the ground with a large thus. "Katie!" Mia ran towards the women on the floor and dropped to her knees, "Merlin!"

"Don't get any closer, Mia get away from there!"

Mia snapped her head in the direction of the deep voice and immediately recognised Hagrid walking towards them. Hagrid leant down and picked up the injured girl from the floor, "don't touch that, except for the wrappings." He snapped at Harry who had walked closer to the object on the floor. Mia walked towards it too, peering down at a beautiful opal necklace that looked very expensive. 

"Who...who would have done that?" She asked, peering at the three friends. 

"It was Malfoy." Harry spat.

"What...why? He isn't here...I didn't see him in the pub either..." Mia said, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I saw him just before we sat down. He looked like someone who didn't want to be seen. I'm sure it was him." 

"I...Harry, why would Malfoy want to hurt Katie? It makes no sense..." Mia said, trying her best to glue the pieces together.

"Mia! What don't you understand? He's a Death Eater, I'm bloody sure of it. I don't know why he would have done it and I just...I just know." Harry practically yelled, "why are you even defending him? He's nothing but a foul git who's just like his father. I have no doubt it was him that did this and when I find the evidence to prove it..." Harry trailed off when he saw Mia abruptly walking away from her friends.

"Mia!" They called.

Mia didn't know why, but she didn't want to hear what Harry was going to say towards the end. 

Yes, Malfoy had always been rude and arrogant, but a killer? She just...couldn't picture that. 

She couldn't explain her involuntary action of walking away either, but she did it and would face the list of questions that would be thrown at her tomorrow.

___________________________________

Hey beauts.

A bit of a shorter chapter this one but I promise some good bits are coming up soon!

Stay safe!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	9. Sleeping Draught

Mia peered out of the large glass window beside her bedroom, sitting down on the ledge whilst she watched the snow fall the next morning. It was another restless night but really, at this point she was becoming used to it. Mia let her head rest on the wooden window panel and smiled at the winters scenery's that lay before her, the snow sparkling like diamonds in the early morning sun. 

Christmas time at Hogwarts had always been her favourite time. The muggle saying that Christmas was magical seemed ironic when she was sat in a school for magic....but really, it was. Christmas at Hogwarts felt magical. Maybe it was the decorations or the fact that the winter air intoxicated everyone to the point that they seemed their happiest. Either way, she loved it. Thinking back to the other night, Mia was grateful she hadn't drunk the hot chocolate she had stashed away, instead she would save it for Christmas morning. Her parents were going away this year and she opted to stay at Hogwarts, something she'd never done before. 

Mia closed her eyes for a brief moment and thought back to the other night, still not being able to pin why she had reacted the way she did. 

Draco and her weren't friends, as he's told her. Why did she become so...defensive? 

What had Draco been doing that morning at 3AM? 

Why was he looking for the Room of Requirement? 

She hasn't thought much into it until now, was Harry right?

"Morning..." a sleepy voice jolted her back to reality where she saw Ginny sitting up in bed. 

"Morning, Gin."

"Couldn't sleep again? You should really get Hermione to brew you a sleeping draught, you'll be out like a light." She laughed quietly.

"You really should." A second sleepy voice muttered from her bed, Hermione turning onto her back with a yawn. "Good morning." She mumbled, lifting a hand up to rub her eyes.

"Sleep okay?" Mia asked, swinging her legs back off the ledge so she could face her two friends. 

"Could have been better, maybe I should give us all a sleeping draught." She joked, combing her fingers through her wild hair in attempt to make it somewhat manageable. "We have charms again today, Mia. Come on."

And with that, the three girls got up and dressed for their day of learning. Mia let her brunette hair down for the day, hoping it would help mask the tiredness that became very blatant on her face. 

Merlin.

-

Mia practically counted the seconds down until her classes were finished, every minute that went by seemed to be slower than the last. All she could think about was getting out of here, changing into something comfortable and finding her usual spot up on the astronomy tower to study. 

Ginny had mentioned a sleeping draught this morning and it was safe to say that it really did become something she was seriously considering. What harm could be done...right?

As soon as the bell chimed that classes were over, Mia rushed to the library in order to find some books about a sleeping potion, noticing that it was awfully quiet. She furrowed her brows and looked around the library, finding no one but the old librarian, Miss Pince. Mia checked out a couple of books and headed along the corridors, a little confused as it really was dead quiet. "What the hell..." she muttered, "did I forget something?"

As she made her way up the stairs towards the entrance to the common room, she was met with a burst of cheering, clapping and yelling. All the Gryffindor students wore their red and gold colours proudly and Ron had been hoisted up in the air.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!"

Mia gasped when she saw the students, her eyes darting around the sea of red and yellow. "Oh shit...Quidditch!" She said, bring a hand up to cup her mouth. "How could I forget!" 

"Harry!" She called, seeing her friend stood beside Hermione in the sea of people. She shuffled and weaved her way through the crowd and grinned, "Guys! What happened? I can't believe I missed it." She said, frowning a little. "I completely forgot..." Mia sheepishly looking up at Ron who had been oblivious to her anyway. "He looks happy with himself." She said with a laugh.

"Ron played really well, almost perfectly actually. Remember that vial of liquid luck? Well, Harry pretended to slip it in Ron's drink. He thinks that entire game was all luck when in fact, he's just very very good at quidditch." Explained Hermione. 

"Everyone was chanting Weasley. He's really pleased with himself." Harry laughed quietly and nodded his head.

The room had another burst of energy and the three looked up. "Oh..." Mia furrowed her brows slightly when she looked up and saw Ron kissing a girl. "Is that..."

"Lavender Brown." Hermione muttered angrily. 

Before she could reach for her friend, Mia felt a hand sneak around her waist and someone tugging her against their body. "What the..." she looked up at widened her eyes. "Cormac!"

"Hey beautiful. You ran off the other day and I've been meaning to find you." He began, turning the women around so she could face him. "I don't know if anyone has asked you yet but, you...me, Slughorn's party?" He asked, a smug smirk tugging at his lips as he looked down at the women.

"Oh..." she trailed off, furrowing her brows trying to think of an answer. "Can I get back to you on it?" She asked, wriggling out of the males hold. "I've got to go- umm, I'll let you know." She called, turning to find her two other friends had disappeared.

"Fuck..."

-

Mia had managed to slip away and out of the common room, it was far too loud for her to concentrate and Cormac had asked her out. She definitely needed the fresh air. 

Mia walked up to the astronomy tower and settled her books down on the stone seating. Walking towards the railing Mia leant against it, letting her head hang. She sighed loudly and lifted a hand up to rub her neck, she needed this. 

A breath of fresh air. 

She became lost in the subtle cold wind, her hair blowing a little behind her whilst her skin formed little goosebumps. She smiled at the smell of fresh air, breathing in one last time before furrowing her brows...green apples...?

"Back again, Mudblood." He muttered. Mia gasped loudly and fell backwards, "Merlin!" She yelped, "why the hell would you sneak up on someone like that?" She growled, lifting a hand up to touch her chest where her heart was racing. 

"This isn't exactly a private place, anyone can come up here." He said, leaning against the railing with his arms folded. "I wasn't following you. I don't do that." She knew that was a little dig at what she had done. Mia felt sheepish and bit down on her bottom lip, shuffling her feet slightly before speaking. "Why're you up here?"

"Slytherin lost to a bunch of idiots. It's far too fucking gloomy in there." He muttered, "I needed to be somewhere else, even being here with a mudblood is better than the common room right now."

Mia rolled her eyes at the name and mumbled, "Malfoy, honestly. That name, again? Couldn't you at least try and be a little creative? It's gotten boring and completely lost its touch now." She said, shaking her head. 

Malfoy scoffed, "I'm not wrong though. You are one, can't change that about you."

"You can change your opinion on it though." She retorted.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and Mia peered up at the male next to her, taking in the males silhouette. She noticed the little bags under his eyes had grown darker, just as they had grown darker on her. 

"Why are you up here?"

Mia was taken aback by the question, a small smile threatening to tug on the corner of her lips for some reason. "It was far too loud in the common room." She said, "plus...Cormac.." she trailed off.

"That idiot again?" He asked, his brows furrowing together. "He's asked me to accompany him to a party as his date. I told him I would think about it and slipped out of there faster than you can say Gryffindor." She said, a soft laugh spilling from her lips.

"You'd think about it?" He asked.

Mia nodded her head at his question, "I've not got a date yet anyway. I don't even know if I'm going to go.." she admitted. "It's nothing anyway, just a silly little party...." changing the subject, not wanting to talk about Cormac anymore.

Mia walked towards the stone bench and picked up the book she had taken from the library, sitting down with the large book on her lap. Mia flicked through the pages until she landed on the page about the sleeping potion, running her index finger along the ink written page. 

"Sleeping potion?" He asked, "I don't think we're meant to learn that until next term." Mia looked up and found that he'd moved to sit opposite her again, leaning back on his palms with a smug look. 

"It's..it's not for class."

"Oh, up to something are we?" He asked, raising his brow with a small smirk. 

"No!" She said suddenly, "I haven't been sleeping well. That's all." She mumbled, pursing her lips together in annoyance. "I wanted to look at the recipe to see if it's something I could brew. I just want one night of sleep where I don't wake up at 3am."

"I know that feeling all too well." He mumbled quietly. 

Draco leant forward slightly to peer down at the book, seeming to take an interest in the potion suddenly. Mia held her breath for a moment, he was close. So close that she could again smell his familiar scent of green apples and what she could only describe as mahogany teakwood. She breathed out quietly and moved the book so the pair could look at the book together.

Draco didn't react. He simply stayed in that position as the pair of them read the book together.

"I like your hair down like this, Glade." He said suddenly, not looking up from the page. 

Mia paused for a moment, feeling her cheeks forming a subtle blush. Thankfully it was cold, the winter air acting as a perfect mask. She stayed quiet, content with the atmosphere between them. 

Draco looked up at the women with a slight smirk tugging on his lips, "shocked that I complimented you?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes on the women. Mia stayed quiet, this wasn't the first time they were this close. She studied his features, holding her breath for a moment before letting it out shakily. 

Maybe it was because they were close. 

Maybe it was because everything was out of order in their lives. 

Maybe it was because he smelt temptingly like green apples and mint toothpaste, pulling her in closer...but she didn't know how it happened.

She couldn't be too sure but she could swear he leant in first.

___________________________________

Hey beauts, here is another! Let me know your thoughts.

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	10. Collided

It was barely a kiss. 

The kiss the pair shared lasted all but three seconds. A mere touching of lips and an exchange of shaky breathes. That was before reality came crashing back in and ripped them out of the moment with force. 

It was over almost as quickly as it had started.

A pair of blue eyes shot open, and Draco pulled himself away from the women. His brows were furrowed in confusion and his chest was heaving, filling his lungs up with air in hopes he could make sense of what had just happened. His eyes looked around the scene in front of him, settling on the women who looked just as shocked as he did. Her chest seemed to also be heaving and she lifted her fingers up to get lips, touching them gently. Almost like she thought it didn’t happen because it had happened so quickly. 

Draco cursed at himself under his breath and lifted a hand up to run through his hair, pushing the locks back.

How could he let that happen?

How could she let this happen? 

How could he allow himself to kiss…a mudblood?

Draco could still feel the tingling sensation of the women’s lips against his own of their barely-there kiss. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and wipes at it angrily, his glare directly on the other women. 

“Malfoy…” her voice sliced the silence between them like a hot knife against butter. She looked doe-eyed, innocent almost when she stood up and walked towards him. He could still taste her and now, her perfume filled his nostrils. She smelled floral and sweet, something he could only describe as a springs evening. 

“Malfoy…” there her voice was again, this time, her fingers had touched his forearm. She’d invaded every single one of his senses and he’d been too tired, too blind to see it happening. Fuck.

“Don’t touch me.” He ripped his hand away from the girls and shot her a glare, angrily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand again. Malfoy’s head pounded, questions swirling around as he questioned himself, his morals. He had been taught from a young age that Purebloods were superior and Mudblood’s…well they didn’t deserve an ounce of the magic they had. It had been drilled into him from when he was little that to mix with them, to be near them and to talk to them was a violation and a disgrace to the name of Wizard. It had suddenly dawned on his that he had done all three. 

Even when they put it down to basics. He was a Slytherin, a Death Eater and had a mission to kill a man she loved. She was a Gryffindor, too good for her own good…too good for him.

“This….means nothing…” he spat.

Draco swallowed down hard, it tasted like acid as reality came crashing down on him far too quickly once again. He shot the women another glance, took a step back from where he stood and left the astronomy tower in a hurry. 

The walk back to the Slytherin common room had been a complete blur, his mind was still battling. It was his morals and beliefs versus the sweet taste and smell of Mia Glade. He muttered the password that lead to the darkened common room and breathed a short sigh of relief. Draco scanned the area and spotted the dark haired girl he’d grown up with. “Pansy..” he mumbled.

Maybe this was what he needed. Maybe he needed to surround himself with his friends again that had the same beliefs as him. He needed to get that mudblood out of his system.

“Draco. Where have you been?” She asked, peering up at the male curiously.

He sat down on the sofa and allowed his blue eyes to scan the room, taking in the familiar darkened scene that played home for the last few years. Everything looked the same, the bookshelves, the fireplace, the black sofas…even the people were the same. Draco looked up at the encased skull that sat above the fire place. They’d been told it was the skull of Salazar Slytherin himself. He didn’t believe it of course but now....It’s hollow eyes seemed to be drilling a hole right through him, like it knew what he had just done. Salazar Slytherin was witness to their kiss and now…it was taunting him, making him paranoid.

“Pansy, walk with me?” He asked, standing up to his feet quickly. He gulped loudly and spun on his ankles, walking towards the entrance of the common room and out into the corridors. Draco breathed heavily, trying desperately to compose himself and convince himself that that wasn’t real. 

Salazar…he couldn’t know. 

Fuck.

Draco reached forward for the young women and tugged her against him, walking with her by his side. He knew Pansy shared the same morals as him, having her close to him like this, maybe he thought it would somehow magically erase everything and it would all be normal again.

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…nothing. I just needed a walk.” He said, pursing his lips together slightly. He could never tell anyone about what he had done.

“You’ve been skulking off on your own lately. Are you sure you’ve been okay? You know you can talk to me.” She said, reaching over to wrap her arm around his. Draco didn’t move her away like he usually would, instead he was too consumed by his own thoughts that they just continued to walk like that.

“I’ve been busy.” He said coldly. “I’m fine, Pansy. You need to stop worrying about me.” He mumbled, his eyes peering down at the women. “Oh come on, Draco. You know that’s near impossible for me to do given everything.” She said, “we have history.”

Draco wrinkles his nose at the words that left the women’s mouth, “I wouldn’t exactly call a five month relationship history, Pansy.” He muttered, “we were kids, I don’t even think we knew what we were doing.”

“Yes, okay. We were young but...we’re adults now. We could always give it another go.”

Draco closed his eyes for a brief moment. It would make sense for the pair of them to be together. They were both Pure-Blood, both of their bloodlines came directly from the Sacred Twenty Eight…his parents would definitely approve. It just…there just wasn’t excitement or temptation. It was like they fit perfectly together but just too easy. Too convenient.

He hadn’t even noticed where he had been walking before looking up at the large grand staircase. He followed the steps up with his eyes one by one until he’d seen a figure stop at the top of the stairs. 

Mia Glade.

-

Mia stayed behind once Draco had left the astronomy tower in such a rush, pursing her lips together slightly. He had filled her senses up to the point that she became overloaded with the familiar smell of apples and mahogany teakwood. The mint toothpaste she had smelled on his breath before now lingered on her lips. It was surreal. 

She could believe what had happened.

She had kissed Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

The boy that called her a Mudblood and hated her guts.

Mia sat down on the stone wall and ran her fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. She lifted her fingers against her lips and she allowed her fingertips to gently ghost against her tiers, her tongue gently gliding along her bottom lip in an attempt to savour what was left of their almost kiss. 

Her mind cast back to her first kiss, it was far too awkward to be considered a first kiss.

Harry had expressed feelings for Mia in their fourth year and the pair shared an awkward kiss behind a tent before he set out on his first tournament. After the lock of lips, the pair danced together at the Yule  
Ball and there was a brief moment where they were awkwardly close together again and the beginnings of a kiss began but Ginny had knocked into the pair whilst dancing. After that, it was never brought up again and it seemed as though the pair had completely forgotten about it anyway. 

Mia ripped herself into reality and gathered up the books, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked the halls that lead back to her dormitory.

Merlin I hope my friends are far too busy with someone else…anything…so they don’t question where she had been. She would rather be welcomed back by the loud roars of celebrating students and Cormac right now. 

Mia sluggishly dragged her feet down the long corridors that lead to the dorm before stopping at the top of the grand staircase. 

There he was again. Blue eyes as cold as ice, blonde hair as white as snow and his swollen tiers parted temptingly. Mia looked to his side, seeing Pansy with her arm looped with his own. She seemed smug, moving closer and closer to Draco until they were practically one person.

Mia scoffed to herself, cursing herself for thinking anything of their dumb kiss.

Draco hadn’t wanted anything to do with her. The kiss meant nothing. 

“What’re you looking at, Mudblood?” Spat Pansy, shooting Mia a narrowed glare full of hate and venom.

She ignored the girls word, shaking her head in order to compose herself and walked down the stairs and right past the pair.

Green apples. 

Mahogany teakwood.

She could smell him again but a new emotion burned in the pit of her stomach now. She could feel it filling her veins and taking over her entire being. It burned in the very pit of her core but she couldn’t quite place it. It couldn’t have been jealousy? Anger maybe? Hurt? She didn’t know. All she could see through her now tunnel vision was the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, her brown eyes scanned the common room, locating the person she was looking for.

Mia walked towards the other with determination and tapped the taller male on the shoulder. He turned around, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips whilst looking down at the women.

“Cormac, that offer still on the table?” She asked.

___________________________________

Heyyyyy.

Another update.

Enjoy!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	11. Slugclub Party

Christmas seemed to be approaching faster than Mia had expected. The temperature dropped dramatically meaning the lakes and ponds dotted around the school grounds had frozen over and the leaves on the ground crunched beneath their feet. 

Ginny and Hermione had packed their trunks for the holidays, the large cases settled at the bottom of each of their beds. Mia frowned a little, a pang of longing to go home suddenly washing over her. She felt homesick. Or, maybe she just felt nauseous. Today was the party that Professor Slughorn had intended to throw for the selective students and stupidly, a spur of the moment action meant she had the lovely pleasure of Cormac McLaggen's company all night. 

Mia groaned loudly and rolled over in bed in order to lay on her back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. She looked over at the little polaroid photograph she had of her and her parents, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

How she wished she could go home and forget this term. 

How she wished she could tell her mum everything just so someone could hear about what had happened. She wanted to tell someone...anyone, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

It's exactly like Draco had said, ''this means nothing.''

Mia sighed loudly as the sun began to set outside an indication that the time was ticking closer and closer to the party. Each second rushing by faster than the last one, second by second closer to spending the evening with Cormac. 

Godric, why the heck did I agree to go with him?

"It's now or never, Mia.'' She muttered to herself in an attempt to convince herself to get up out of bed and to start getting ready for the dinner party. She rolled herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom, dragging her feet as best she could before climbing into the shower.

The steam from the running shower had completely fogged up the mirrors and glass in the bathroom, the warm water rained down from above over her head and cascaded down the curves of her body. Mia closed her eyes and tilted her head back, running her fingers through her wet, silky hair with a content sigh, finding a little moment of peace...finally. Little water droplets spilled down her eyelashes and cascaded down her cheeks, a little groan of satisfaction spilling from her tiers. Reaching for the shampoo, she paused the moment the cap became undone, the familiar scent flooding her nose. 

Green apples.

Draco Malfoy.

Mia bit down on her bottom lip and sucked in as had as she could, the scent completely saturating her mind and taking over her five senses. 

Green apples, an aroma she had come to associate with Malfoy began to fill her nose, not realising her shampoo could smell so much like him. She could feel his lips against her own, his warm lips pushing between her own. She could taste him, the leftover remnants of mint toothpaste spilled over her tongue and lips. She could hear him, the memory of his voice sending little shivers and shockwaves up her spine. 

Closing his eyes, her imagination began forming dangerous colours and images of him. She succumbed to them far too quickly for her liking, casting her mind back to the night he had pinned her against the wall. In her head, Malfoy was exactly as he should be. Tussled white-blonde hair, strong shoulders and a toned stomach that tempted her, asking to be touched. She had no idea if this is how he looked, but that didn't matter. Maybe it was the excitement of something forbidden, the excitement that she could be intoxicated this much by a person that wasn't even here, either way, that didn't seem to matter. Her hand slipped between her legs, the pads of her fingers moving dangerously close to her swollen nub-

"Mmm..." A small moan spilled out of the women, catapulting herself back into reality. Mia's eyes suddenly snapped open and she shut the running water off, her chest heaving up and down. Horrified, she blinked a couple of times in complete shock before forcing herself to snap back to reality and move her feet.

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck.

Did...did I just? Over Draco? 

Shit. Shit. Shit. No.

Mia shuffled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, attempting to cover her naked body...not that anyone would see her. She leant against the vanity, gulping down hard whilst simultaneously trying to catch her breath. Mia lifted a hand up and wiped at the condensation that formed on the mirror, her reflection meeting her, looking more shocked than her. Maybe the sound of her heart drilling between her ribcage was so loud but she hadn't noticed the ringing in her ears until she spoke out loud. "Holy shit..." she muttered. 

"Get dressed. Get ready. Get out." She said quietly, having to repeat herself a couple of times before her body even decided to respond to those words. 

-

Mia walked down the corridors towards the party, hearing the sounds of music being played along with chatting before she had seen anyone. She tugged the shawl a little higher over her arms as the winter chill pricked at her skin, leaving little goosebumps over what was exposed. A black floor length silk dress that flattered all of her curves in the right places had been the choice of outfit that evening. Really, if she was being honest, it was the only decent thing she had that could be worn to a party. 

Mia had simple make up on that accentuated her long eye lashes and high cheek bones, a simple gloss coating her lips. She hasn't done much with her hair either, after her shower she didn't really have the time to do anything anyway. Instead, she straightened the ends a little and hoped that it would look okay, however, those pesky little flicks couldn't be tamed. 

"Well, don't you look a sight." 

Mia smiled lightly when she met eyes with Cormac, awkwardly shuffling beside him before looking up at him. He sported a simple black suit with black dress robes that actually, looked quite nice on him if she said so herself. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said with a smile, motioning for them to enter the party. "Shall we?"

Bursting with life, the little room that held Slughorns finest students both past and present all seemed to be having a good time. She picked up a glass on a passing by tray and took a large swig at its contents, happy that it tasted like champagne but knew it would probably be a watered down version of sparkling white wine. Either way, she hoped it would have the same effect eventually. 

Mia jumped a little when she felt Cormac's hand touch her waist and slide around the lower part of her back, his brown eyes on the women. "I've got to say, I definitely have the hottest date." He said, almost smirking at various other party-goers, like he was clutching a prize or something. "Tell me, have you thought about my offer? Going on a date. I don't class this as a date just so ya know." He said, motioning to the party around him. 

"Oh...the date." She said, a awkward laugh leaving her lips as she lifted the flute glass to her lips again, taking another large gulp. "..I'll have a think over Christmas?" She said, not wanting to shoot him down this early on in the night, not when she had the whole evening with him. 

"I'm just saying, I'm a total catch and you're beautiful, we'd look great together. What are you? Muggle born or Pureblood again?" He asked. "Ah- it doesn't matters not when you're this pretty hey?" He asked, the smirk on his lips only growing. Mia wasn't sure if he was talking about her or himself.

Cormac tugged Mia a little closer and unintentionally, she resisted, a small smile on her lips hoping that would suffice. "Um, I haven't said hello to Harry or Hermione yet." She said softly, "do you mind?" She asked sheepishly. 

Mia peeled herself away from Cormac and walked towards her friends, "guys!" She called, engulfing the two of them in a hug. 

"Hey, who did you come with?" Asked Hermione. 

"Don't tell me you're with that git?" Asked Harry, jabbing a thumb in the direction of where Cormac was stood shoving food in his mouth. Mia laughed quietly and rubbed the back of her neck, nodding her head reluctantly. "I'm not even sure why..." she admitted, which was half true. 

She knew it was coming. The questions. 

"Where have you been? After that night at Hogsmeade, you kinda just dashed off and I haven't seen you since." Mia turned, looking at Harry with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I don't even know how to explain the reaction that I had. I blame it on messed up emotions with school and war..." she trailed off, feeling a hand snake around her waist once again and the disgusted look on Harry’s face really said it all.

"Potter, Granger. Stealing my date are we?" He asked, his palm laying flat dangerously close to her panty line. Mia reached down for the male's hand and lifted it slightly, meeting Hermione's eyes. 'Merlin.'

The music suddenly stopped and the sounds of the doors swinging open had caught everyone's attention. "Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!" 

She recognised that voice. 

Mia looked over at the door, seeing the familiar blonde being dragged in by the schools caretaker Mr Flich. He had Draco by the collar of his black suit jacket, peering up at Professor Slughorn with beady eyes, excited he'd caught a student. 

He seemed to love seeing the students punished.

"Professor Slughorn, Sir. I've just discovered this boy lurkin' in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party-" 

"Okay! Okay- I was gate crashing! Happy?" Draco spat venomously. 

Draco hadn't looked up from the ground until Professor Snape had stepped forward, that was when the pair met eyes again. The room had seemed to drown out completely the moment the eyes of the two met, having to fight the thoughts of their kiss and her shower earlier out of her mind as best she could. He looked angry whilst his grey eyes looked the women up and down, taking in the sight before him. 

"I'll escort him out." 

Draco kept his eyes on the brunette women for a matter of seconds before his eyes glanced over at Cormac and then at Professor Snape.

"Certainly." Spat Draco.

Only then had it dawned on her. Draco was looking at her which meant, he'd seen Cormac's hand sitting dangerously low around her waist. 

Shit.

___________________________________

Hey Beauties,

Another chapter!

Enjoy!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


	12. Aftermath

Draco woke the next morning from a mere three hours of sleep, more than he had been getting compared to the last few days. The mission the Dark Lord had given him was looming over him like a dark cloud that he just couldn’t shake, it was sucking what little life he had left in him. 

Sleep was something of a luxury for Draco as of recently. Given the weight of his mission, how could he sleep? 

He had to kill a man. 

He had to do it…or he’d be killed. His family could be killed. 

Draco sat up and picked up his wand, muttering “lumos” quietly, watching as small light spilling out the end of his wand and illuminated his surroundings. His roommates slept soundly in bed, of course they would. 

They didn’t have to kill anyone. 

Assholes.

The thought of killing someone…yes, he wanted to accept this mission. He wanted to get his father out of Azkaban and restore the Malfoy family name but…was he a killer? Did he accept the mission too hastily? 

The silence at night was deafening, an almost unnoticeable buzzing sounds rung through his ears and irritated him to his very core. He had failed thus far on his mission. He failed to curse Dumbledore the other night and instead that silly girl Katie Bell decided to touch the bloody necklace. He groaned quietly in annoyance and lifted his hands up to rub at his tired eyes. They stung even more now. He would honestly do anything for a goodnight sleep, even if it meant taking some of that stupid sleeping potion that stupid girl had mentioned the other night.

He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d kissed that…Mudblood. 

The worst part about it?

He could have sworn that the smallest part of him actually enjoyed it.

\- 

“Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn’t!” He snapped at the professor. “What’s it to you?” Draco grunted as Professor Snape pushed him back against the wall, knocking his head on it in the process. He bore his teeth at the Professor, ready to snap back at him. 

“Shut up, you ungrateful idiot. I swore to protect you.” Snapped the Professor. He grabbed the blonde male by collar and tightened his grip, holding him in place. “I made the Unbreakable Vow.” He spat, his words laced with venom. Draco looked up at his professor and saw that years of tiredness and age began to set in the creases of his face. His eyes were dark, vacant and cold, almost letting it peak out that he didn’t want to be in this situation. Who would?

“I don’t care!” Draco snapped, “I was chosen for this. Out of everyone else at that passing meeting, me!” He raised his voice, his own cold glare meeting the professors as he bore his teeth again. “I have to fucking do this, don’t you understand?” He growled, “Voldemort believes in me.” He said, his voice lowering and slightly wavering. Probably because beneath the façade, Draco probably knew that wasn’t true.

“I won’t fail…” he hissed, “I won’t! Now get the hell off of me!” Draco reached up and wrapped his hand around the teachers wrist and shoved it off of him, pushing the older male off of him before walking down the corridor. 

Draco lifted his hand up and began to loosen his tie whilst walking down the corridor. Away from the party. Away from Professor Snape. Away from Mia. 

Salazar strike him down, why the fuck was he thinking about her again? 

This whole situation is completely fucked up.

He was a Death Eater, following orders from a man that hated her kind, following orders from a man that would make him a killer. He hated her kind. Yet somehow, she invaded his life, gave him minutes off peace, glimpses of normality…if you could even call it that.. Minutes of just forgetting the shit show of a life he was living right now. It didn’t matter, though. He still had a mission and he wouldn’t fail, he couldn’t fail.

She was still a muggle. He was still a Death Eater. 

-

“You should come over to mine over Christmas, I overheard Potter the other day that you were staying at Hogwarts.” 

Mia pursed her lips a little and looked up at Cormac, offering him a half smile that she hoped showed a little bit of agreement. However, she knew herself well. Her face always gave what she truthfully felt away far too easily. Mia cleared her throat and shook her head, being as polite as she could. “Oh, no. You’re okay. Hogwarts is actually really nice during the Christmas period and I’d like to use the lack of students as a way of studying in peace.” She admitted. 

Cormac laughed quietly and began to reach out for the women’s waist again, but she hesitated and took a step back. “Slippery little minx, aren’t you?” He asked, a glint of excitement in his brown eyes. Mia cleared her throat and innocently lifted her wrist up, tapping the glass lightly with her finger before looking up at the bewildered male. “I’m- it’s gotten pretty late you know. I’m tired and I’ve got a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow.” She lied, taking a step backwards. “Thank you for accompanying me, it’s been a lovely evening.” She lied again, chewing at the inside of her cheek nervously. “Um, thank you.” She said again quickly, turning on her heels and heading out of the party before the other had a change to reply to her. 

Mia placed a hand over her heaving chest for a moment and rubbed at her exposed arms, she needed air. That party was far too stuffy. Cormac was far too stuffy. She needed air.

Lifting up her shawl, the women made her way down the corridors of the school that lead to her familiar happy place. The one place in the school she could breath, be alone with her thoughts. Of course, Malfoy had invaded her happy place, just as he had invaded her thoughts as of recently. But he wasn’t here.

Thank Merlin.

Turning the corner of the astronomy tower, Mia sighed in content when she found it was completely empty. A moment of peace. She walked towards the benches and kicked off her strapy heels, kicking them to the side so her feet could finally rest. Godric, they felt like tiny little knives poking at the soles of her feet. ‘I hate heels.’ She thought.

Mia leant against the railings, the icy cold breeze blowing her hair wildly in the wind. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath in the chilled winter air, allowing it to fill her lungs up. Little goosebumps formed on her skin where the winter cold air has pecked her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Mia turned around and pressed her back against the cold railings, lifting her hands up to rub at her arms in an attempt to warm herself up; cursing herself for leaving her wand in her room, a quick warming spell would do her some good. 

“You Muggles really are stupid, huh?” 

Looking up from the ground, Mia saw the silhouette of the familiar male turning the corner of the astronomy tower. “You really are an idiot for standing outside in the freezing cold with a flimsy dress on.” Mia watched the male as he leant against the stone wall, folding his arms across his chest with a somewhat smug smirk on his lips. 

“I’m beginning to think it’s you following me now.” She said, rolling her eyes at the blonde male whilst vigorously rubbing at her goosebump covered arms. Mia scanned the male, cocking her brow slightly whilst mirroring the same smug smirk he wore. “Oh don’t flatter yourself, Glade. I’ve no need to follow a Mudblood like you around anywhere.” He spat, his words laced with venom. “Oh, really? Is that why you were at the party then? Is that why you’re here right now?” She asked, narrowing her golden brown eyes at the male with her nostrils flared. 

Godric, he irritated her sometimes.

“You think I gatecrashed the party to see you?” He spat, “I was-“ Draco had to stop himself from talking, almost spilling a secret he knew would get him killed. “It doesn’t matter why I was gate crashing, just know it wasn’t because of you.” He rolled his eyes, “…but Merlin knows you could have picked a better date. Cormac?” He scoffed, “..wasn’t it just the other day you complained about him?”

“What’s it to you who I go with?” She snapped back, “...for your information, I had a lovely evening.”

“Lovely? Please, you can probably fool that pea brained idiot to think you had a good night with him but anyone could see you looked like you couldn’t wait to get out. His stupid arm around you like that…”

Mia narrowed her eyes even more and walked towards the benches where her heels were. Godric, he made her blood boil. It was like he knew exactly what to say to push her buttons. That smug little smile making everything ten times worse. Urgh. The women picked up her heels from the floor and snapped her gaze back up at Malfoy, “...you cannot tell me if I had a good night or not.” She spat, pointing her heel at him. “What’s it to you anyway if he had his arm around me? Didn’t stop you the other day with Pansy!” She barked, almost instantly regretting what had come out her mouth. 

Oh shit. No. No. No. Why?

Why the fuck did she just say that? What did that even mean? 

Draco paused for a moment, his grey eyes scanning the women immediately after her words, almost as though her was trying to pry more information out of her. She just stood there, in shock that she had said what she had said. She didn’t care about that? Why did she say it? She didn’t care…did she?

“Jealousy?” He asked curiously, pushing himself off the wall so he could walk towards the female. “Is that what I just heard?” He asked, taking more steps closer to her until the only thing left between them were her heels in hand. “Let me just get one thing perfectly clear here, Glade. You and me, I told you already, this…” he said, motioning to the pair of them with his index finger, “…means absolutely nothing.” 

Mia fell silent, still unsure of what to say. She couldn’t quite grasp what had come out of her mouth and was trying to process what he had just said. Jealousy? Is that what she felt? Surely not, that would have to indicate some kind of a connection…a relationship between the pair. They were barely friends. Mia looked up at the male, her chest heaving up and down with her eyes swimming in confusion. 

The silence. 

The tension between the pair became almost deafening.

Fuck it.

Mia dropped the shoes on the floor between the pair and reached forward, her hands gripping the males black shirt before she tugged him towards her. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop. As she presses her lips against Draco’s, she could feel the male wanting to resist but almost as quickly as that happened, he relaxes and pushes himself against the other. He tastes just as she remembered, the subtle hint of minty toothpaste on his tongue and a scent of mahogany teakwood filling up her lungs, sending her into overdrive. He brings both of his hands up to cup her cheeks, his hands cold from the winter air causing a small gasp to spill from her lips and into his. Her entire body ignited, almost forgetting how undeniably cold she was only moments ago. Draco slipped his hands down to the women’s waist and pushed them back against the stone wall. 

Seconds feel like hours with his lips pressed against her own, her tongue following his in their shared passion. Mia allowed her hands to roam up the males torso, feeling along his broad shoulders through his suit jacket before gripping his tie, attempting to pull him closer. His hands roughly dug into her hips, tugging them closer to his own to cause some sort of friction between them. All she could focus on was him, how his body felt pressed against her own, his soft lips fitting almost like a perfect jigsaw puzzle with her own. Her body burned in desire, wanting more of him, not wanting this moment to end and she didn’t even know why. 

The sound of the schools clock chiming in the distance catapulted the pair back into reality, their lips ripping away from each other. They stayed quiet, the sounds of their heavy breathing being the only thing that filled the silence between them. She bit down on her now swollen bottom lip and loosened her grip on the males tie, not daring to open her eyes yet. 

“This…this means nothing.” He muttered, almost as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. Mia opened her eyes slowly and forced herself to look up, being met with Draco’s piercing blue eyes. 

Mia couldn’t quite place how she was feeling. One moment, she hated Draco with a burning passion and the next she wanted to kiss him. He made her feel things she never knew she could. He made he angry, at peace and want to scream at him all the time. 

But above all that, he made her feel alive.

___________________________________

Ola!

Here’s a bit of a longer chapter guys. I’d really appreciate some feedback! Let me know what you guys think.

Stay safe!

\- dracosmalfoyyyy 🤍


End file.
